This invention relates to piperazinone derivatives, to an organic material susceptible to light, heat or oxidation, containing a piperazinone derivative and to a method for stabilizing such an organic material. This invention further relates to intermediate products.
Several piperazinone derivatives and their use as stabilizers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,752 and 4,480,092.
The present invention relates in particular to a compound of the formula (I) 
wherein
at least one group of the formula (II) 
is present in the repeating unit of the formula (I);
n is a number from 1 to 100;
G1, G2, G3 and G4 are independently of one another C1-C18alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl or the radicals G1 and G2 and the radicals G3 and G4 form independently of one another, together with the carbon atom they are attached to, C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, oxyl, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C7-C12phenylalkyl unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C1-C8acyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, C7-C12phenylalkoxy unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C1-C18alkanoyloxy, (C1-C18alkoxy)carbonyl, glycidyl or a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)(G) with G being hydrogen, methyl or phenyl;
R2 is C2-C14alkylene or a group xe2x80x94CR2xe2x80x2(R2xe2x80x3)xe2x80x94 with R2xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x3 being independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R3xe2x80x2 and R3xe2x80x3 are independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18alkyl interrupted by oxygen; or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R4 is C2-C14alkylene, C4-C14alkylene interrupted by oxygen or sulphur; C5-C7cycloalkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylenedi(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene) or phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene);
R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x3 are independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (II) or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III); 
with E being a direct bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94CH3;
X is xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94N(R7)(R8) or a group of the formula (IV); 
R6 R7 and R8 are independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C12phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III);
or xe2x80x94N(R7)(R8) is additionally a group of the formula (III);
T is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R9; and
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18hydroxyalkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2,or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (II), or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III);
the radicals R1, the radicals R2, the radicals R3xe2x80x2, the radicals R3xe2x80x3, the radicals G1, the radicals G2, the radicals G3 or the radicals G4, independently of one another, have the same or a different meaning; and
in the individual recurrent units of the formula (I), each of the radicals X, R4, R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x3 has the same or a different meaning;
with the proviso that one of the radicals R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x3 is different from hydrogen, when X is a group of the formula (IV) with T being  greater than Nxe2x80x94R9.
Examples of alkyl containing not more than 18 carbon atoms are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, 2-pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, t-octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, hexadecyl and octadecyl.
G1, G2, G3 and G4 are preferably C1-C4alkyl, in particular methyl.
One of the preferred meanings of R1 is C1-C4alkyl, in particular methyl.
One of the preferred meanings of R3xe2x80x2 and R3xe2x80x3 are C1-C8alkyl, in particular C1-C4alkyl, for example methyl.
One of the preferred meanings of R7, R8 and R9 is C1-C8alkyl.
An example of C2-C18hydroxyalkyl and of C2-C4alkyl substituted by xe2x80x94OH is 2-hydroxyethyl.
Examples of C2-C18alkyl interrupted by oxygen and of C2-C4alkyl substituted by C1-C8alkoxy, preferably by C1-C4alkoxy, in particular methoxy or ethoxy, are 2-methoxyethyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, 3-methoxypropyl, 3-ethoxypropyl, 3-butoxypropyl, 3-octoxypropyl and 4-methoxybutyl.
Examples of C2-C4alkyl substituted by di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, preferably by dimethylamino or diethylamino, are 2-dimethylaminoethyl, 2-diethylaminoethyl, 3-dimethylaminopropyl, 3-diethylaminopropyl, 3-dibutylaminopropyl and 4-diethylaminobutyl.
The group of the formula (III) is preferably 
Preferred examples of C2-C4alkyl substituted by a group of the formula (III) are groups of the formula 
The group 
is particularly preferred.
Examples of alkenyl containing not more than 18 carbon atoms are allyl, 2-methylallyl, butenyl, hexenyl, undecenyl and octadecenyl. Alkenyls in which the carbon atom in the 1-position is saturated are preferred, and allyl is particularly preferred.
An example of C3-C8alkynyl is 2-butynyl.
Examples of alkoxy containing not more than 18 carbon atoms are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, pentoxy, isopentoxy, hexoxy, heptoxy, octoxy, decyloxy, dodecyloxy, tetradecyloxy, hexadecyloxy and octadecyloxy. C6-C12Alkoxy, in particular heptoxy and octoxy, is one of the preferred meanings of R1.
Examples of acyl (aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic) containing not more than 8 carbon atoms are formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl and benzoyl. C1-C8Alkanoyl and benzoyl are preferred. Acetyl is especially preferred.
Examples of C1-C18alkanoyloxy are formyloxy, acetyloxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, pentanoyloxy, hexanoyloxy, heptanoyloxy and octanoyloxy.
Examples of (C1-C18alkoxy)carbonyl are methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, heptyloxycarbonyl and octyloxycarbonyl.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl are cyclopentyl, methylcyclopentyl, dimethylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclohexyl, dimethylcyclohexyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, t-butylcyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, cyclodecyl and cyclododecyl. Unsubstituted or substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl, in particular cyclohexyl, is preferred.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkoxy are cyclopentoxy, cyclohexoxy, cycloheptoxy, cyclooctoxy, cyclodecyloxy, cyclododecyloxy and methylcyclohexoxy. C5-C8Cycloalkoxy, in particular cyclopentoxy and cyclohexoxy, is preferred.
Examples of phenyl substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy are methylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, trimethylphenyl, t-butylphenyl, di-t-butylphenyl, 3,5-di-t-butyl-4-methylphenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl and butoxyphenyl.
Examples of C7-C12phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy are benzyl, methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, trimethylbenzyl, t-butylbenzyl, 2-phenylethyl and methoxybenzyl. C7-C9phenylalkyl, in particular benzyl, is preferred.
Example of C7-C12phenylalkoxy unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy are benzyloxy, methylbenzyloxy, dimethylbenzyloxy, trimethylbenzyloxy, t-butylbenzyloxy, 2-phenylethyloxy and methoxybenzyloxy. C7-C9phenylalkoxyl, in particular benzyloxy, is preferred.
Examples of alkylene containing not more than 14 carbon atoms are ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene and dodecamethylene. R4 is for example C2-C8alkylene, preferably hexamethylene.
R2 as a group xe2x80x94CR2xe2x80x2(R2xe2x80x3)xe2x80x94 is preferably methylene.
Examples of C4-C14alkylene interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, e.g. 1, 2 or 3 xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, are 3-oxapentane-1,5-diyl, 4-oxaheptane-1,7-diyl, 3,6-dioxaoctane-1,8-diyl, 4,7-dioxadecane-1,10-diyl, 4,9-dioxadodecane-1,12-diyl, 3,6,9-trioxaundecane-1,11-diyl, 4,7,10-trioxatridecane-1,13-diyl, 3-thiapentane-1,5-diyl, 4-thiaheptane-1,7-diyl, 3,6-dithiaoctane-1,8-diyl, 4,7-dithiadecane-1,10-diyl, 4,9-dithiadodecane-1,12-diyl, 3,6,9-trithiaundecane-1,11-diyl and 4,7,10-trithiatridecane-1,13-diyl.
An example of C5-C7cycloalkylene is cyclohexylene.
An example of C5-C7cycloalkylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) is cyclohexylenedimethylene.
Examples of C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene) are methylenedicyclohexylene and isopropylidenedicyclohexylene.
An example of phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) is phenylenedimethylene.
n is for example a number from 1 to 100, 2 to 100, 3 to 100, 4 to 100, 5 to 100, 6 to 100, 1 to 50, 2 to 50, 3 to 50, 4 to 50, 5 to 50, 6 to 50, 1 to 30, 2 to 30, 3 to 30, 4 to 30, 5 to 30, 6 to 30, 1 to 20, 2 to 20, 3 to 20, 4 to 20, 5 to 20 or 6 to 20. n as a number from 2 to 50, in particular 3 to 7, is preferred.
R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x3 are preferably a group of the formula (II).
R3xe2x80x2 is preferably hydrogen.
R2 is preferably methylene.
X is preferably a group xe2x80x94N(R7)(R8), in particular xe2x80x94NH(R8).
R1 is preferably hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94OH, allyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C5-C8cycloalkoxy, benzyl or acetyl, in particular hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl such as methyl.
Preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein
G1, G2, G3 and G4 are independently of one another C1-C6alkyl or cyclohexyl or the radicals G1 and G2 and the radicals G3 and G4 form independently of one another, together with the carbon atom they are attached to, cyclohexyl;
R2 is C2-C8alkylene or a group xe2x80x94CR2xe2x80x2(R2xe2x80x3)xe2x80x94 with R2xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x3 being independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C5-C8cycloalkyl;
R3xe2x80x2 and R3xe2x80x3 are independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkyl interrupted by oxygen; or C5-C8cycloalkyl;
R4 is C2-C10alkylene, C4-C10alkylene interrupted by oxygen or sulphur; cyclohexylene, cyclohexylenedi(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylenedi(cyclohexylene) or phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene);
R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x3 are independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C12alkenyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (II) or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III);
R6, R7 and R8 are independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C12alkenyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl or C1C4alkoxy; C7-C12phenylalkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III);
or xe2x80x94N(R7)(R8) is additionally a group of the formula (III); and
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8hydroxyalkyl, C3-C12alkenyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, a group of the formula (II), or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III).
Particularly preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein
G1, G2, G3 and G4 are independently of one another C1-C4alkyl;
R2 is C2-C4alkylene or a group xe2x80x94CR2xe2x80x2(R2xe2x80x3)xe2x80x94 with R2xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x3 being independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R3xe2x80x2 and R3xe2x80x3 are independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R4 is C2-C10alkylene;
R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x3 are independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or a group of the formula (II);
X is xe2x80x94N(R7)(R8) or a group of the formula (IV);
R7 and R8 are independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl;
or xe2x80x94N(R7)(R8) is additionally a group of the formula (III) with E being xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; and
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or cyclohexyl.
Compounds of the formula (I) which are of particular interest are those wherein
n is a number from 2 to 50;
G1, G2, G3 and G4 are independently of one another C1-C4alkyl;
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R2 is methylene;
R3xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R3xe2x80x3 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R4 is C2-C8alkylene;
R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x3 are a group of the formula (II); and
X is xe2x80x94N(R7)(R8) with R7 and R8 being independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl.
The definition of the terminal groups which saturate the free valences in the compounds of the formula (I) depends on the process used for their preparation. The terminal groups can also be modified after the preparation of these compounds.
The compounds of the formula (I) may be prepared, for example, by reacting a compound of the formula (Z-00) 
with a compound of the formula (Z-0) 
wherein X, R4, R5xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x3 are as defined above. Either the compound of the formula (Z-00) or the compound of the formula (Z-0) can be used in an excess of up to 20 mol %, preferably 5 mol %. The molar ratio of the compounds of the formulae (Z-00) and (Z-0) is in particular 1:1.1. According to a preferred procedure, the compound of the formula (Z-0) is used in an excess of up to 5 mol %.
The reaction is preferably carried out in an inert organic solvent, for example toluene, xylene or benzene, in the presence of an inorganic base at a temperature of 40xc2x0 to 145xc2x0 C., in particular 60xc2x0 to 140xc2x0 C. Examples of a base are NaOH, KOH, Na2CO3 and K2CO3.
In this case, the terminal group bonded to the diamino radical may be hydrogen or a group 
and the terminal group bonded to the triazine radical may be Cl or a group 
When the terminal group is Cl, it is advantageous to replace it, for example, by a group xe2x80x94X as defined above, in particular xe2x80x94OH, an amino group xe2x80x94N(R7)(R8) or a group of the formula (IV), after the reaction is complete. Examples of suitable replacement groups are pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8alkyl)2 and xe2x80x94NR(C1-C8alkyl) with R being hydrogen or a group of the formula (II).
It is further advantageous to replace the terminal hydrogen of the group 
by C1-C8acyl, (C1-C8alkoxy)carbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C7-C9phenylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or xe2x80x94CH2CN.
C1-C8acyl, preferably C1-C8alkanoyl, in particular acetyl as shown below in EXAMPLE 5 is preferred.
A preferred embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of the formula (I) wherein the terminal group attached to the diamino radical is hydrogen, C1-C8acyl, (C1-C8alkoxy)carbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C7-C9phenylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or xe2x80x94CH2CN, and the terminal group attached to the triazine residue is a group 
with Rxe2x80x2 being hydrogen, C1-C8acyl, (C1-C8alkoxy)carbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C7-C9phenylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or xe2x80x94CH2CN.
A particularly preferred embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of the formula (I) wherein the terminal group attached to the diamino radical is C1-C8alkanoyl and the terminal group attached to the triazine residue is a group 
Compounds of the formula (Z-0) wherein R5xe2x80x2 is a group of the formula (II) correspond to the formula (Z-1) 
with G1, G2, G3, G4, R1, R2, R3xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x3, R4 and R5xe2x80x3 being as defined above, and constitute a further embodiment of this invention.
When R3xe2x80x2 and/or R3xe2x80x3 are hydrogen, a compound of the formula (Z-1) wherein R5xe2x80x3 is optionally a group of the formula (II) can be prepared, for example, by reactingxe2x80x94in a stoichiometric ratioxe2x80x94a ketone of the formula (Z-2) 
with a diamine of the formula (Z-3) 
wherein G1, G2, G3, G4, R1, R2, R3xe2x80x3 and R4 are as defined above and R5 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; tetrahydrofurfuryl, or C2-C4alkyl which is substituted in the 2, 3 or 4 position by xe2x80x94OH, C1-C8alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or a group of the formula (III), and subsequent hydrogenation.
The reaction which is a reductive amination is conveniently carried out under a hydrogen pressure of 30 to 35 atm in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst such as platinum on carbon, palladium or Raney nickel, in particular platinum on carbon, in neat or in an organic solvent, for example methanol or a mixture of isopropanol and water. The temperature is preferably 40xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C.
When R3xe2x80x2 and R3xe2x80x3 are different from hydrogen, the compound of the formula (Z-1) may be prepared, for example, by adding an organometallic derivative of the formula R3xe2x80x2xe2x80x94M with R3xe2x80x2 being C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18alkyl interrupted by oxygen; or C5-C12cycloalkyl and M being Li+, MgCl+, Na+, K+or Cu+, in particular Li+, to a solution of the corresponding ketimine in an inert organic solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofurane or xylene at low temperature, for example xe2x88x9278xc2x0-0xc2x0 C. The reaction may be carried out in analogy to the procedure described in xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry, Jerry March, John Wiley and Sons, 4 th edition, pp 934-935xe2x80x9d or in xe2x80x9cThe chemistry of the carbon-nitrogen double bond, edited by S. Patai, John Wiley and Sons, 1970, pp 266-272xe2x80x9d.
The ketone of the formula (Z-2) which constitute a further embodiment of this invention can be prepared, for example, by oxidation of a compound of the formula (Z-4) 
wherein G1, G2, G3, G4, R1, R2 and R3xe2x80x3 are as defined above. The reaction may be carried out analogously to the Swern oxidation (Fieser and Fieser""s Reagents for Organic Synthesis, Volume 8, John Wiley and Sons, 1980, page 200).
The compounds of the formula (Z-4) can be prepared, for example, in analogy to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,512.
The compounds of the formula (I) as well as the intermediates of the formulae (Z-1) and (Z-2) are very effective in improving the light, heat and oxidation resistance of organic materials, especially synthetic polymers and copolymers.
Examples of organic materials which can be stabilized are:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIIU of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadieneistyrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PANHDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixturesbof synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
This invention thus also relates to a composition comprising an organic material susceptible to degradation induced by light, heat or oxidation and at least one compound of the formula (I).
The organic material is preferably a synthetic polymer, more particularly one selected from the aforementioned groups.
A thermoplastic rubber (TPR) as an organic material is also of interest.
Polyolefins and their copolymers, for example those listed above under items 1-3, in particular polyethylene and polypropylene, are preferred.
Polycarbonate such as in item 19 above, and blends, such as in item 28 above, thermoplastic polyurethan (TPU) or polyacetal are also preferred.
Other materials which may be stabilized with the compounds of the formula (I) are recording materials for photographic reproduction and other reprographic techniques as described for example in Research Disclosure 1990, 31429 (pages 474-480), GB-A-2,319,523 or DE-A-19,750,906, page 22, line 15 to page 105, line 32.
Thus, a further embodiment of this invention is a recording material, in particular a photographic material, containing at least one compound of the formula (I).
Of special importance is also the stabilization of non-silver reprographic materials, for example, those used for pressure-sensitive copying systems, microcapsule photocopier systems, heat-sensitive copier systems and ink-jet printing.
The recording materials stabilized with the compounds of the formula (I) have an unexpectedly high quality, especially in terms of their light stability.
The recording materials have a structure which is known per se and which corresponds to their utility. They consist of a base, for example a paper or plastic film, on which one or more coatings are applied. Depending on the type of the material, these coats contain the suitable components required. In the case of photographic materials, the coats contain for example silver halide emulsions, colour couplers, dyes and the like. The material intended for ink-jet printing has e.g. a customary base on which an absorption layer suitable for ink is located. Uncoated paper can likewise be employed for ink-jet printing. In the latter case, the paper simultaneously functions as a base and has the absorbent for the ink. Suitable materials for ink-jet printing are described, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,448, the disclosure content of which is regarded as part of the present description.
The recording material can also be transparent, for example in the case of projection films.
The compound of the formula (I) can be incorporated into the material even in the course of manufacture; in papermaking, for example, by addition to the pulp. Another method of use is the spraying of the material with an aqueous solution of the compound of the formula (I), or the addition thereof to the coating.
Coatings for transparent recording materials for projection must not contain any light-scattering particles such as pigments or fillers.
The colour-binding coatings can contain further additives, for example antioxidants, light stabilizers (including UV absorbers and/or conventional hindered amine light stabilizers), viscosity improvers, brighteners, biocides and/or antistats.
The coating is usually prepared as described in the following. The water-soluble components, for example the binder, are dissolved in water and mixed. The solid components, for example fillers and other additives as already described, are dispersed in this aqueous medium. Dispersion is advantageously brought about with the aid of equipment such as ultrasonic devices, turbine agitators, homogenizers, colloid mills, bead mills, sand mills, high-speed stirrers and the like. A particular advantage of the compounds of the formula (I) is that they can easily be incorporated into the coating.
As mentioned above, the recording materials cover a broad field of use. Compounds of the formula (I) can be employed, for example, in pressure-sensitive copier systems. They can be added to the paper to protect the micro-encapsulated dye precursors against light, or to the binder of the developer layer for protecting the dyes formed therein.
Photocopier systems with light-sensitive microcapsules which are developed by pressure are described, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,966, 4,483,912, 4,352,200, 4,535,050, 4,536,463, 4,551,407, 4,562,137 and 4,608,330 and also in EP-A-139,479, EP-A-162,664, EP-A-164,931, EP-A-237,024, EP-A-237,025 and EP-A-260,129. In all these systems, the compounds of the formula (I) can be added to the colour-accepting layer. Alternatively, the compounds of the formula (I) can be added to the donor layer for protecting the colour formers against light.
The compounds of the formula (I) can also be employed in recording materials which are based on the principle of photopolymerization, photosoftening or the rupture of microcapsules, or, when heat-sensitive or photosensitive diazonium salts, leuco dyes with oxidizing agent or colour iactones with Lewis acids are used.
Heat-sensitive recording material exploits the colour-imparting reaction between a colourless or weakly coloured base dye and an organic or inorganic colour developer; the recorded image being produced by heat-induced contact of the two materials. This type of heat-sensitive recording material is very widespread, not only as the recording medium for faxes, computers, etc., but also in many other fields, for example in label printing.
The heat-sensitive recording material according to the present invention is composed of a base, a heat-sensitive colour-forming recording layer on this base, and, optionally, a protective layer on the heat-sensitive, colour-forming recording layer. The heat-sensitive, colour-forming recording layer contains as its principal constituent a colour-imparting compound and a colour-developing compound, and also a compound of the formula (I). If a protective layer is present, the compound of the formula (I) can also be incorporated into the protective layer.
Heat-sensitive recording materials are described, for example, in JP-A-Hei 8-267 915.
Further fields of use are recording materials for dye diffusion transfer printing, thermal wax transfer printing and dot matrix printing, and for use with electrostatic, electrographic, electrophoretic, magnetographic and laser-electrophotographic printers, recorders or plotters. Of the materials mentioned, preference is given to recording materials for dye diffusion transfer printing as described for example in EP-A-507,734.
Compounds of the formula (I) can also be employed in inks (preferably for inkjet printing) for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,477, the disclosure content of which is regarded as part of the present description. The invention therefore preferably also relates to an ink comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) as stabilizer. The ink, especially for ink-jet printing, contains preferably water. Inks contain the stabilizer of the formula (I) usually in a concentration of from 0.01 to 20% by weight, in particular from 0.5 to 10% by weight.
The photographic material according to this invention can be a black and white or can be a colour photographic material. A colour photographic material is preferred.
Examples of colour photographic materials are colour negative films, colour reversal films, colour positive films, colour photographic paper, colour reversal photographic paper, colour-sensitive materials for the dye diffusion transfer process or the silver dye bleach process.
Details of the photographic materials to be stabilized according to this invention and components which can be employed therein are given, inter alia, in GB-A-2,319,523, DE-A-19,750,906, page 23, line 20 to page 105, line 32, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840, column 25, line 60 to column 106, line 31. These parts of U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 are incorporated herein by way of reference.
The compounds of this invention can be introduced in any layer of a silver halide photographic material, however, they are preferably incorporated in a chromogenic layer, in particular in a layer containing a yellow coupler. They are used, for example, in a 1% to 200% weight ratio with the coupler, preferably 1% to 100%. The compounds of the present invention can be used in combination with other conventional stabilizers that can be incorporated in the same layer or in a different layer. Examples of suitable conventional stabilizers are described in GB-A-2,319,523, DE-A-19,750,906 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 and include in particular phenolic stabilizers, conventional hindered amine stabilzers, UV absorbers, preferably those of the hydroxyphenyl benztriazole type or of the hydroxyphenyl triazine class, and the like.
Examples of yellow couplers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840, column 33, line 3 to column 47, line 15.
Thus, further preferred embodiments of this invention are:
(1) A photographic material comprising on a substrate at least one layer containing a compound of the formula (I).
(2) A silver halide colour photographic material comprising a support having thereon at least one light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and optionally a non-light sensitive emulsion layer, characterized in that at least one light-sensitive layer contains a compound of the formula (I).
(3) A silver halide colour photographic material comprising a support having thereon
a) at least one cyan-forming unit composed of a red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a cyan dye-forming coupler,
b) at least one magenta-forming unit composed of a green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a magenta dye-forming coupler and
c) at least one yellow-forming unit composed of a blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a yellow dye-forming coupler, characterized in that
the blue-sensitive layer contains a compound of the formula (I).
A further embodiment of this invention is a method for stabilizing an organic material against degradation induced by light, heat or oxidation, which comprises incorporating into said organic material at least one compound of the formula (I).
The compounds of the formula (I) can be used in various proportions depending on the nature of the material to be stabilized, on the end use and on the presence of other additives.
In general, it is appropriate to use, for example, 0.01 to 5% by weight of the compounds of the formula (I), relative to the weight of the material to be stabilized, preferably 0.05 to 2%, in particular 0.05 to 1%.
The compounds of the formula (I) can be added, for example, to the polymeric materials before, during or after the polymerization or crosslinking of the said materials. Furthermore, they can be incorporated in the polymeric materials in the pure form or encapsulated in waxes, oils or polymers.
In general, the compounds of the formula (I) can be incorporated in the polymeric materials by various processes, such as dry mixing in the form of powder, or wet mixing in the form of solutions or suspensions or also in the form of a masterbatch which contains the compounds of the formula (I) in a concentration of 2.5 to 25% by weight; in such operations, the polymer can be used in the form of powder, granules, solutions, suspensions or in the form of latices.
The materials stabilized with the compounds of the formula (I) can be used for the production of mouldings, films, tapes, monofilaments, fibres, surface coatings and the like.
If desired, other conventional additives for synthetic polymers, such as antioxidants, UV absorbers, nickel stabilizers, pigments, fillers, plasticizers, corrosion inhibitors and metal deactivators, can be added to the organic materials containing the compounds of the formula (I).
Particular examples of said conventional additives are:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenot, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(a-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-dodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-malonate, di-dodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide (Naugardo(copyright)XL-1 supplied by Uniroyal).
1.18. Ascorbic Acid (Vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyl/diphenylamines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyidiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-octyl-phenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazin, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyipiperid-4-yl)sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV Absorbers and Light Stabilisers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94CH2CH2"Brketclosest" where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl, 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]benzotriazole; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-5xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-phenyl]benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4-tertbutyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl) resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate-isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyidithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl )-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro [4,5]decane und epichlorohydrin, 1,1-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyloxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene, N,N,xe2x80x2-bis-formyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine, diester of 4-methoxymethylene-malonic acid with 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine, poly[methylpropyl-3-oxy-4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, reaction product of maleic acid anhydride-xcex1-olefin-copolymer with 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine or 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-aminopiperidine.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, mixtures of o- and p-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis-(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-di-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[3-(2-ethylhexyl-1-oxy)-2-hydroxypropyloxy]phenyl}-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl) hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl) hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butytphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-1 2-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tertbutyl-6-methylphenyl) ethyl phosphite, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo[triethyltris(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], 2-ethylhexyl(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-di-yl)phosphite.
5. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl-nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl-nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl-nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl-nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridcyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-ocatadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosynergists, for example, dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zink pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example, inorganic substances such as talcum, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds such as ionic copolymers (ionomers).
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flow-control agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863; 4,338,244; 5,175,312; 5,216,052; 5,252,643; DE-A-4316611; DE-A-4316622; DE-A-4316876; EP-A-0589839 or EP-A-0591102 or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-7one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The weight ratio of the compounds of the formula (I) to the conventional additives may be for example 1:0.5 to 1:5.
This invention is illustrated in more detail by the following Examples. All percentages are by weight, unless otherwise indicated. The compounds disclosed in Examples 1A), 1B), 1C), 4A) and 4B) relate to a particular preferred embodiment of the present invention.